Misaki Meow (Romantica) One-Shot
by PrismaticDreams
Summary: (One-Shot) Misaki sneaks into Akihiko's room to retrieve an item that was taken away from him as "punishment." But he gets sidetracked, and before he knows it, Akihiko is at the door, ready to punish the brunet again—only this time it's a completely different type of punishment. Rated M for mature content.
Title: Misaki Meow

Pairing: Akihiko x Misaki

Rating: M

x – x – x – x – x - x

 **Summary:** Misaki sneaks into Akihiko's room to retrieve an item that was taken away from him as "punishment." But he gets sidetracked, and before he knows it, Akihiko is at the door, ready to punish the brunet again—only this time it's a completely different type of punishment.

x – x – x – x – x - x

Misaki Meow

Misaki carefully and silently crept into Akihiko's room, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if the working author had tried to follow him. Every time Misaki went into Akihiko's room he always seemed to get caught and end up doing the unmentionable with the insatiable writer. It was extremely embarrassing and it had been happening much more often. However, Misaki knew for sure that the writer was too involved in his work to be roaming around, so he was safe. For now.

Green eyes scanned the dark room, trying to find what they were looking for: one of his prized mangas that Akihiko took away from him as "a punishment for staying out late with someone else instead of me." Misaki scoffed lightly in remembrance of those exact words. _He's so possessive! What is this guy's problem?_

Misaki dismissed the thoughts, his main objective now coming back to mind. He searched the shelves, the bed, the jumbled mess of random junk, and still didn't find his book. But he did find something as he was going through a pile of stuffed bears. There was a headband, attached to it were two small dark brown, fluffy cat ears. Misaki couldn't resist the urge to touch them. They were the softest things he had ever felt before in his life. Amazed and amused by the cat ears, he decided to try them on.

 _Oh, they're even cuter than I thought!_ Misaki thought as he walked towards the mirror. He blushed lightly, imagining what Akihiko would do if he found him looking like this. Misaki kept brushing his fingers across the cat ears and had completely forgotten what he came in the room for.

"Misaki?"

Akihiko's voice, a sudden outburst, startled Misaki out of his skin. Instinctively he swiped the ears off of his head and frantically looked around the room, wondering how he'd get himself out of this situation. _Crap, crap, CRAP!_ Misaki panicked, threw the ears at a random bear and scurried out of the room. However, he wasn't fast enough to outrun Akihiko who was already at the doorway, blocking his exit.

"What are you doing in my room?" the author crossed his arms looking down at the blushing brunet.

"Ah, n-nothing—um, I was just cleaning up! Tidying it up a little!" Misaki answered nervously. "Can you uh, move… please?"

Akihiko grabbed Misaki by the collar of his shirt and dragged him along while he entered the room. Misaki groaned lightly, hoping that he'd find some way to get out of this. But unfortunately, like every other time, there was no getting out of it once he was busted by Akihiko. _Oh man! I don't think I can last another day of doing…it!_ Misaki struggled in Akihiko's grip but did not succeeded to escape, as usual. Akihiko closed the door and sat Misaki down on the bed. Lavender eyes spotted the cat headband on the floor, and he was certain he didn't leave it in that particular spot last time. Akihiko retrieved the item and placed it on the bed.

"I-It's not what you think…" Misaki murmured, completely embarrassed of himself. _I don't need any more humiliation on my plate, thank you very much!_ He mentally slapped himself for not burying the ears back under the bears.

"So you've found them, hmm?" the ash-blond smirked, turning back to face the quivering brunet with pure mischief in his lavender depths. "I was actually planning to use these tonight…"

"W-What! Hey, stop! Get away!" Misaki squealed as his body sunk into the bed, a result from Akihiko pinning him down. The distance between their faces instantly shrunk. Akihiko closed the gap quickly, pressing his lips against the smaller brunet's, ignoring the muffled protests aimed at him.

"How about we make a deal?" Akihiko said after he broke the kiss, leaning into Misaki's ear to get another rise out of the younger male. His voice sent thrilling shivers up Misaki's body. "I'll give you your book back if you agree to wear these tonight."

"No thank you! I'll just leave now!" Misaki responded quickly. There was _no way_ he was going to wear those in front of Akihiko. He couldn't even think about the scenario; it was much too embarrassing.

"Then you won't get your book back," Akihiko said flatly and lifted himself from Misaki's ear, and gave the brunet a menacing look, succeeding in changing the mood to a more serious manner. "And I'll have to punish you every single day until you abide by my rules."

Misaki blushed madly at his words. They were so intimidating yet so erotic, and sent a mixture of chills and pleasant shivers throughout his lower regions. "F-F…Fine! I'll wear them…" Misaki felt like he had no other choice but to submit and abide. He'd rather just die from embarrassment now than die from it over and over again. He grumbled lightly as Akihiko placed the ears back on his head.

"Meow for me."

 _What did he just say?!_ Misaki was taken aback.

"Misaki, meow for me," Akihiko repeated himself. A smirk was plastered onto his face.

 _Yep. He said that. He_ definitely _said that._ Misaki averted his eyes as Akihiko got off of him and placed him into his lap. Misaki turned his head away, lips trembling as he tried to sound out the given command. "M-M…Meow…" he muttered softly. Heat from being embarrassed scattered throughout his body.

"What? I can't hear you," Akihiko teased, reaching under Misaki's shirt and brushing the tips of his fingers against the brunet's already-hardened nubs. Misaki moaned quietly, sliding his hips, searching for more friction. He tried pressing his groin against Akihiko's but the dominant male kept scooting Misaki away from the area. "Say it louder, Misaki."

"M-Meow!" Misaki gasped out as Akihiko suddenly grasped his manhood. "Ah, stop!"

"More," Akihiko commanded, ignoring Misaki's pleas.

"Meow—ah!" Misaki groaned as he felt a palm stir around his clothed member while another stimulated his stiffened nipple. He thrust his hips against Akihiko's palm, only to have it lift away. "Usagi-san, please…"

"Why did you come in here?" the writer asked him, refusing to give him the pleasure he desired.

"T-To… I came in here to get my book that you t-took from me," Misaki replied, hoping an honest answer would bring him to pleasure quicker.

"It seems like you still haven't learned your lesson," Akihiko bit Misaki's ear lightly. "Now I have to punish you twice, all in the same night. How shameful."

"B-But! No, wait, I—I learned my lesson!" Misaki whined. Again, his outburst was ignored. Akihiko continued teasing his nipples and flicking at them every once in a while to bring in a stinging sensation that demanded to be heightened. "Please…ahh…"

"You should've been good, Misaki," the author murmured into the squirming brunet's ear, listening to the euphoria of tiny gasps and moans that emitted from the submissive male's lips.

"I-I'm sorry, Usagi-san!" Misaki quickly apologized, but it wouldn't get him out of his punishment. _Augh! If he keeps this up then I'm gonna lose it,_ Misaki thought as both fingers continued to fondle his erect nubs. He felt Akihiko harden to the fullest beneath him only making him even more desperate for more. "Ahh, n-no more!"

Misaki was lifted off of Akihiko's lap but was quickly repositioned on the bed with his back exposed to the ceiling while his stomach faced the bed. One hand settled itself on the curve of his hip while another moved towards his zipper, tugging it down at a very gradual speed. Misaki whimpered lightly. _Man, what was I thinking, sneaking into here? Gosh, how stupid can I get?_ He was quite annoyed with himself, the fact that he thought he could get away with his little plan. Misaki already learned his lesson but now he just had to pay for it. But deep down inside, despite his numerous protests, Misaki did not regret intruding the author's room.

Ultimate relief washed over Misaki as all the clothing guarding his lower half was removed, as well as his upper half. He parted his lips softly as he felt Akihiko's fingers brush against them.

"Suck," he commanded, smirking as the brunet obeyed and plunged the digits into his mouth. They popped out of his mouth after they were perfectly slick and wet, and repositioned themselves at his entrance, only one of them going in slowly. The brunet's walls closed in on the digit and pulled it in further.

"Ngh…" Misaki tried moving away from the slightly uncomfortable feeling but he stopped instantly, not wanting to receive yet another punishment on the list. He closed his eyes and lightly gripped the bedsheets as he felt another digit intrude his entrance. Pleasure replaced discomfort. "Usagi-san, p-please…ah…"

"If you were good I would give you so much more," the smirking ash-blond responded, leaning close to the brunet's ear. He bit down softly on the earlobe and listened to the erotic and adorable sounds leaving his lover's lips. He thrust the two fingers he had inside the brunet's entrance while curling them in search of a certain spot that would surely drive Misaki crazy. "Keep meowing until I tell you to stop."

Misaki groaned lightly but obeyed. "Meow…nnhh…" he opened his eyes softly as the pleasure increased. The feeling of two large fingers invading his tightening sheath made him extremely desperate for more. _For how much longer is he going to do this? I need more, I need more right now…or else I think I'll go crazy!_ Misaki thrust back at the fingers but stopped when he was pinched on the nub. "Mmhm! I-I need…"

"What do you need, Misaki?" Akihiko murmured as he stroked the base of Misaki's pulsing need. He pushed in a third finger, stretching the brunet out even more.

"I-I need it! I… Ahhh!" Misaki shut his eyes again, the burning sensation in his tight heat increasing. _Is he seriously expecting me to say that?!_ He was going to implode if he was not given the elation he now needed rather than desired. When Akihiko continued to tease him he had no choice but to go on. "I need you t-to…p-p…" he blushed heavily and moaned when a third finger slipped into his entrance and stretched it out further, infiltrating the sheath deeper. "I need y-you to p…punish me…"

"Now was that so hard to say?" Akihiko chuckled lightly, pulling his fingers out of Misaki and then proceeding to flip the brunet over. He quickly discarded his own clothes before sitting down on the bed, bringing Misaki on top to straddle his hips.

"Yes, it was very hard to say!" Misaki pouted adorably.

Akihiko smiled at Misaki's cuteness. He pecked the brunet on the lips before shifting his hands downwards to grasp Misaki's hips. "You can stop meowing now. But I still want you to keep the ears on."

"W-What? Why?" the brunet whined.

"Are you saying that you still want to meow?" Akihiko raised a brow.

"No! Not at all! I'll keep them on," Misaki quickly replied, earning a small chuckle. _This is so embarrassing!_ Misaki thought as Akihiko pulled him in for a breathless kiss. He draped his arms over the dominant male's broad shoulders and gasped quietly at the feeling of his nipples brushing and erecting against a smooth, toned chest. The warm spark-like feeling coursing through Misaki was nearly driving him over the edge. He could barely think straight as he felt something hard, warm and wet, larger than the fingers that had previously infiltrated him, begin to slowly slide itself into his entrance. Too embarrassed to meet eyes with his partner, Misaki buried his head into the crook of the man's neck and breathed hotly against the flesh while curling his fingers to the sensation. "H-Haa…U-Usagi-san…"

"How does that feel?" Akihiko murmured very softly to his uke, keeping a firm grip on his hips. Misaki responded with a small breathy moan. "Do you want more?"

Misaki swallowed heavily and nodded against Akihiko's neck. He moaned loudly at the feeling of being entirely filled up with a single upward thrust. The sparks shot through his veins and caused him to clench tightly around the organ, forcing a low pleasured moan from his seme. The author lifted the brunet's hips and slid him back down on his shaft, causing jolts of pleasure to transfer between the two bodies. "Misaki…" he murmured, helping the brunet begin a light bounce. "You feel so amazing, Misaki…"

 _I-Idiot! Stop saying such embarrassing things!_ Misaki thought, his face turning redder, if that was even possible. He rested his chin on Akihiko's shoulder feeling as if the moans were all coming out on their own whether he liked it or not. The pleasure was too good to be ignored vocally. Misaki let out soft cries of bliss as the thrusting inside him became faster and rougher, already succeeding to trigger his release. "Ahh…Ahh, Usagi-san!" he called out softly as his seed leaked onto his seme's abdomen.

Misaki's release had the author come undone. He filled the brunet's tight heat to the brim as the constant clamping walls drove him over the edge. Akihiko lifted Misaki and positioned him on his back while letting his length remain inside the blushing brunet. He leaned down to kiss the panting figure below him while slowly thrusting into the welcoming heat once again. Their kiss parted after Misaki began moaning quietly. Out of shyness, Misaki lifted his arm to cover his face, but the author pushed it away.

"Don't," Akihiko whispered. "I want to see your face when you come, Misaki."

"S-Stop saying things like that!" quickly replied the brunet. His body heated up to those words.

The ash-blond chuckled lightly and grabbed Misaki's hips as he plunged himself in. "But it's what I want to see, Misaki…" He began to search for Misaki's special spot, carefully watching the brunet for disclosure. Once he finally located the spot, he wasted no time ramming perfectly into it with each thrust.

"Ahhh! Usagi-san!" cried out Misaki in pure pleasure. He began to squirm but Akihiko held him down, leaving the brunet with no choice but to take in all of the bliss. Misaki tilted his head back, overcome by the amazing feeling that had every vein in his body prickling."Ah…! Oh god…" That familiar feeling of his climax building up had come. Misaki was so desperate for his release that he didn't care how wanton he sounded when he cried out, "harder, please Usagi-san…! I'm so c-close…"

Akihiko was utterly surprised to hear Misaki say such things without hesitance, but he nonetheless delivered Misaki his deserved bliss. He watched as Misaki's face cutely scrunched up after his delivery and couldn't help but to give the adorable little brunet a kiss on his reddened lips. Misaki's moans against his lips made his manhood throb harder. He dug his fingers into Misaki's flesh and bit down on his earlobe. "Cum for me, Misaki," he murmurs huskily into the brunet's ear.

"Mhhm…ahh… I-I'm c-c-cumming, Usagi-san…" Misaki said between breaths. He arched his back and nearly screamed out his pleasure when his seme's hand grasped the base of his cock and stroked upwards. In that instant he released into Akihiko's hand while his entrance squeezed the seme's length more than ever. Misaki shivered pleasantly as Akihiko growled into his ear while he himself climaxed inside of the smaller brunet. There was so much emptied inside of him that when Akihiko pulled out Misaki could feel the liquid pooling out of his sheath. Misaki attempted catching his breath as Akihiko lay down beside him, pulling him into a warm embrace even though both of their bodies were extremely hot.

"You're… so beautiful Misaki," Akihiko said while breathing heavily, placing one large hand on the curve of the uke's backside. With his other hand he pressed a finger under Misaki's chin and made the brunet look up at him. Those large innocent green eyes melted Akihiko's heart. "I love you, Misaki."

"I love you too, Usagi-san," Misaki smiled, resting his hands on the seme's broad chest. Shyly, he added, "Thank you… Thank you for pleasing me, Usagi-san."

Akihiko smirked. "It's what I do best."

They lay in each other's embrace for a couple of moments. Misaki was so dazed by his still-remaining bliss that he completely forgot about asking for his confiscated manga back.

Breaking the silence, Akihiko spoke up. "Are you ready for more?" He draped his arm over Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki's emerald eyes widened with surprise. "Ehh?!"

"What? Did you think we were done? I have to punish you twice, remember? We still have more time to make another round."

"No! Go and do your work!" Misaki protested. He tried to wriggle out of Akihiko's grip, but he was being held too tightly for a chance to escape. _So insatiable!_

"Just one more time and I'll give you your book back. Otherwise, I will continue to punish you."

Misaki could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Damn you…" Misaki muttered under his breath. He sighed heavily with defeat. "F-Fine! But only _one_ more time."

" _One_ more time," Akihiko repeated. So very quietly under his breath so Misaki couldn't hear, he said, "only if you behave."

"That's it, and no more," Misaki stated. He closed his eyes softly as Akihiko crawled on top of him and pecked him on the lips with an unfading smirk. Misaki slowly unopened his emerald eyes.

"I'll be sure to make this even better," Akihiko purred into Misaki's ear, making the brunet gasp and blush again.

And sure enough that was what Akihiko did—and Misaki had no regrets sneaking into the author's room.

x – x – x – x – x - x

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked my first Junjou Romantica one-shot! :D Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **I apologize for not posting anything on for a while. Just had a moment where I lost a lot of inspiration, but hopefully I will be posting more often this year. Stay tuned for more stories!**


End file.
